


Crying Daffodils

by twoheartsx



Series: Gardens to burn and grow [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rise of the Dread Queen, Vaginal Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Persephone was a light. She was bright and full of life. Hades knew she didn’t belong six feet below with him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Gardens to burn and grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751686
Kudos: 56





	Crying Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some soft sexy time with these two and so I made this.

Hades felt his heart sink every time he thought of Persephone. A beautiful goddess, she was so full of life. She held his heart in a gentle grip that made his chest ache. Because he adored her and she didn’t belong to the underworld. She was too pure, too full of life for a dark place filled to the brim with death. He knew first hand how death could be. It would destroy her. She was innocent, she would take her oath and stay a virgin. She would know only peace and he would know only loneliness. A bitter loneliness that would settle in his bones and live there. It would make home in his body once again. He was a fool for believing he could have anything nice. He had a kingdom, the underworld all his, but no one to share it with. It was heartbreaking, but not something he was unaccustomed to. He could accept his fate of being alone in the dark if it meant his sweet flower got to keep her smile and stay in the light. 

~

Hades was surprised to wake to a pounding on his door. It was frantic, fists banging against the wood. Hades made his way over from the couch to the door and opened it. He expected Hecate or Minthe. Maybe Hecate had an urgent matter or Minthe was going to beg him to come back. Instead he was met with a sight that made his heart ache in his chest. Persephone stood before him, hair long and disheveled. Tears streamed down her cheeks, massacre and eyeliner running. She was shivering and sobbing and Hades wanted to hold her. He was scared to touch her. What if she was too frazzled to handle touch? 

“Kore?” Hades said, slowly reaching a hand out. Persephone slammed herself into him, hugging him tight. He could feel her sob harder into his chest. 

“Sweetness, what’s wrong?” Hades whispered. He shut the door behind them and moved his hands to rub her back. He could feel her shaking in his grasp. 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” She gasped out between sobs. She pulled back, stumbling a bit as she tried to put some space between them. 

“You never brother me, sweetness.” Hades gave a small smile as he reached out to wipe her tears away. 

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Persephone sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. She was still shaking. A mix of the cold from the underworld and her anxiety. 

“You’re always free to come here. My home always has room for you, love.” Hades gently took Persephone’s hands in his and led her toward the couch. They sat down on the couch. 

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you’re not ready.” Hades ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “Can I do anything to help you?” 

‘Make his touch go away. Make him go away. Make me forget that I have nothing left.’ Races through her mind but never leaves her throat. It sits there like the vomit she held back when Apollo forced himself on her. Every time after that when he accused her of wanting his touch. She didn’t want him, she wanted Hades. She wanted to give her everything to Hades. 

“Take my mind off everything.” Persephone whispered, moving Hades hand to her face. “The fact I have nothing. I can’t take the oath because I’m ruined. Everyone at school hates me. My grades are slipping. I hate myself so much, I feel so gross.” 

“Sweetness, you’re not gross at all. You’re beautiful.” Hades wanted to do anything to make these awful thoughts away. He would make whoever made her feel this way pay. He knew she was insecure but this was another level. This was pure hatred for herself. He could see it in her eyes, she was broken. His perfect goddess, who he’d kill to protect, was broken and he was powerless to help. 

“Why do you feel gross?” Hades brushes more tears from her cheeks as she sobs. 

“Because I didn’t push him away. I just let him do what he wanted.” Persephone sobbed, placing her hands over Hades. “I hated how it felt. All the gross things he whispered. The pictures, fuck the pictures he has of me.” 

“Who did this to you?” Hades had an idea but he needed to hear it. He needed to know who he had to hurt. 

“Apollo,” Persephone sobbed. She was shaking and she felt sick. She wanted him to pay. She thought breaking his Lyre was enough, but it was clear he hadn’t learned his lesson. “He forced me. Hades, he took everything from me.” 

“Kore, I’m so sorry.” Hades hugged her tight. He was angry, beyond angry. Apollo was a jerk, he’d always known, but this was another level. This was unforgivable. 

“He has pictures and if I tell Artemis he’s gonna to show them to everyone.” Persephone sobbed harder, hugged Hades back. “I’m ruined. I don’t know what I can do. It hurts so much, everyone hates me and once the truth gets out I’ll lose all respect from my mother.” 

“You can tell your mother the truth. I’m sure she’ll believe you.” Hades reassured her. He pulled back from the hug, taking her face in his hands. “And I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” 

“I don’t wanna think about this. About what my mother will think of me. About what anyone thinks of me or is going to think of me.” Persephone said, leaning in and kissing Hades. Hades returned the kiss, keeping the hold on her face. 

“I’m right here, Persephone.” He whispered against her lips. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Whatever you want sweetness I’ll give you.” Hades whispered against her head. 

“I want you to touch me.” Persephone whispered. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her waist. “Make me forget his touch. Make it so when I think of being touched sexually, I think of you.” 

“Are you sure you want this?” Hades asked. He knew things were tough for her right now and he wanted to make sure she was ready. That she really wanted this. 

“Please, I want it so bad. All I wanna think about is you.” Persephone wanted to think about anything but her life falling apart. She wanted Hades to make her feel important. To feel like this wasn’t the end of everything. Make her feel like she still had somewhere to go to be safe.

“I’ll take good care of you Little Goddess.” Hade whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck. He felt her move her head to the side. His lips slowly making they’re way down her neck. He heard her gasp as he stopped to suck on a part of her neck. 

“Hades,” She gasped, reaching up to grab his hair. She pulled his head back, pressing her mouth to his. He pulled back after a moment. 

“We should move to my bed. If I’m going to please my queen it should be in a proper place.” Hades wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to make it up to her that her first time was so awful. He would show her how good it can be. 

“Then let's move to your room.” Persephone stood up, blushing. Hades followed her lead, taking her to his room. He slid her jacket off her shoulders, bending down to press a kiss to them. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop or don’t like something.” Hades said as he pressed a kiss to her collar bone. He knew Persephone would stop him if he did something. He trusted her and she trusted him. He made it his goal to make her feel good. He watched her reach back to unzip her dress. She let it fall to the floor as she reached up to unbutton his shirt. He slipped the shirt off, dropping it next to her dress. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every inch of muscle. Hades moved closer, bending down to press a kiss to her collar bone. He moved his mouth to her cleavage. Her breasts looked so beautiful in her white lace bra. He wanted to taste them. He ran his tongue along the exposed flesh listening to Persephone moan. 

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Persphone whimpered. She wanted more. She was so wet right now. She could feel Hades hardness through his pants. 

“Neither have I.” Hades whispered into her ear. He moved his hand to rest between her thighs. “You’ve turned me on so badly, little Goddess. You make me desire you more than any other woman I’ve ever met.” 

“Hades,” Persephone moaned at Hades words. She felt him rub his fingers against her through her underwear. 

“Sweetness, you’re so wet. Do I turn you on this badly?” Hades whispered, slipping his fingers under the fabric of her panties. He slid a single finger inside her, feeling how it slid in so easy. She was so wet and tight. Hades would die tonight and it would be happily inside his future queen. 

“Yes, so bad.” She gasped. She wanted more, wanted his fingers deeper. His mouth against her body. His tongue deep in her as she rode his face. She wanted him to take her against the wall. 

“Is your mind wandering?” Hades asked as he slowly started to flick his wrist. He could feel her grinding against his hand. 

“Only to all the things you could do to me.” Persephone admitted. She was far beyond hiding her desires. How could she with Hades knuckle deep in her? 

“Tell me little Goddess, what do you desire?” Hades asked as he used his free hand to unhook her bra. Persephone tossed it to the floor. 

“I want you.” Persphone replied as she unbuttoned Hades pants, pulling them down along with his boxers enough to free his erection. 

“You have me,” Hades started, swallowing hard. “Now what do you want me to do? What will please you little Goddess?” 

“Keep talking to me like this.” Persephone moaned, dropping to her knees. Hades licked his fingers clean that had been inside his sweet little goddess. She tasted devine, he wanted more. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Hades said as he ran his fingers through Persephone’s hair. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to do anything. After all, tonight was about her. 

“But I want to.” Persephone said as she looked up at him. She licked her lips. “It would please your little goddess.” 

“If you demand it then who am I to deny you?” Hades said, running his fingers over her cheeks. Persephone leaned into his touch, smiling softly. 

“I might need you to guide me through it. I’ve never done this before.” Persephone had heard about it, Eros told her about sucking dick as soon as he found out how bad her crush on Hades was. He said just so she’d know if the time ever came. He said it with a wink. He told her guys like getting head and then showed her how it works with a popsicle. It was extremely embarrassing. 

“I’ll guide you every step.” Hades reassured her. Persephone nodded her head and opened her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly took Hades into her mouth. It was a strange feeling at first, but worth it when she heard his moan and felt him grip her hair. She slowly took Hades deeper, remembering Eros' advice. She needed to relax her throat and breath through her nose. She took a deep breath, focusing on the small moans and curses escaping Hades. He was enjoying this. 

“Persephone, you’ll be the death of me, sweetness.” Hades moaned, resisting the urge to thrust forward. He didn’t want to hurt her. He gripped her hair tighter as she moved her head. For someone who never did this she was amazing. If she hadn’t told him, Hades would have thought she was experienced. Persephone pulled back, licking her lips. 

“Please, I want you inside me.” Persephone begged as she stood up. She slowly slid her panties off. Hades licked his lips and stepped closer, placing his hand on her cheek. 

“Lay for me little goddess.” Hades whispered as he ran his fingers down her cheek. “Allow me to show you true pleasure.” 

“Please do, my king.” Persephone begged as she lied back on the bed. She spread her legs as Hades climbed onto the bed after her. He kissed down her chest, stopping to suck on her nipples. He heard her moan as she arched into his mouth. 

“Hades,” Persephone moaned as Hades kissed his way down, placing a kiss on her thigh before he lowered his head. He slowly slid his tongue inside her, listening to the gasp that escaped her. He thrust his tongue in and out, enjoying the sound of her moans getting louder. He felt her grab his hair, tugging softly as she ground against his face. She tasted like heaven, the closest he’d ever get to it. The closest a man like him could get to paradise. His paradise was between her legs and in her eyes. His queen, his little goddess. He moved his hand between her legs, thrusting two fingers inside. 

“Is this okay?” Hades asked, looking up at Persephone. He watched the young goddess bite her lip and roll her hips into his hand. He slowly moved his fingers, feeling how tight she was. So wet and tight. 

“More.” Persephone begged, spreading her legs. Hades added a third finger. He slowly thrust his fingers, watching her lean her head back. 

“Does this please my queen?” Hades asked, using his free hand to brush his thumb against her cheek. She turned her head and placed a kiss on his fingers. 

“Yes, but I would be more pleased if you were inside me.” Persephone admitted. Hades was gifted and she needed to feel every inch of him. She watched him remove his fingers, licking them clean. He climbed on top of her and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“It’s okay, my love.” Hades took her hips in his hands. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“I trust you.” She whispered, placing her hands on his cheek. She let out a low gasp as she felt him slip inside. He kept eye contact as he fully sheathed himself inside her. 

“Take your time adjusting and let me know when you’re good for me to move.” Hades whispered. He did his best to remain still. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

“You’re good to move.” Persephone whimpered. She wanted him to move. She loved that he was gentle but it sent a pang of guilt through her. He was treating her like a pure maiden. As if she needed gentle touch. Like he was scared he was gonna break her, as if he could break what was already broken. 

“I love you.” Hades whispered. He started thrusting slowly, pressing kisses to her neck. He felt her legs tighten around him as she dug her nails into his back. 

“I love you too.” She moaned, kissing his shoulder. He slowly thrust in and out of her, listening to her gasps and moans. He rolled them over so she could set the pace and she rocked her hips, bouncing a little harder then his thrusts were. 

“It feels so good, Hades. It’s so good.” It was nothing like Apollo which only hurt. It felt amazing. She felt him rubbing his thumb against her as she bounced. 

“I want it to be good.” Hades moaned, she was so tight. He didn’t know how long he could last. “I wanna make you feel nothing but pleasure, little goddess.” 

“Hades, you’re so good.” She gripped his shoulders, moving her hips harder. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Persephone.” Hades ran his nails down her back and grabbed her ass. He helped guide her hips. Both of them were so close, their thrusts becoming more and more frantic. 

“I’m so close.” She moaned, feeling that tension in her abdomen. She’d never felt like this before. She’d read in books about orgasms, but now she’d feel one for herself. 

“I’m right here, sweetness. Come for me.” Hades whispered, kissing her neck. He moved fingers against her clit, feeling her tighten around him as a high pitched gasp escaped her. 

“It’s your turn.” She panted, still moving her hips. 

“You have to let me pull out first, sweetness.” Hades moaned, thrusting his hips up. Persephone tightened her legs around him. 

“I want you to do it inside me.” She whispered in his ear. He gasped, almost reaching his climax from her words alone. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. She nodded her head, kissing his lips. 

“I want it so bad. Please, Hades.” Persephone begged. She needed him to finish inside her. She wanted to feel it when she brought him satisfaction. 

“As my queen wishes.” Hades whispered in her ear. He tightened his arms around her, finishing inside her after a few more thrusts. He moaned as he heard Persephone gasp in pleasure, biting down on his shoulder. 

After a few minutes he carefully pulled out and snuggled up to her. She laid her head on his chest, panting softly. 

“I hope I satisfied you.” Hades teases. He knew full well Persephone was beyond satisfied. All her moans and pleas were further proof. 

“Very much.” Persephone hummed softly. She’d never been more content in her life. For now she would stay in the underworld, at Hades side till she figured out what the next step should be.


End file.
